Redyue
is a Green Over Lord Inves who is responsible for countless murders of the old civilization in the Helheim Forest, and has targeted Japan next. In reality, she's planning behind Rosyuo's back in order to obtain the Forbidden Fruit that he is currently safeguarding. History DJ Sagara, as a hologram approached the Over Lords as he somehow knew their language. Later, when Gaim enters the ruins to search for the Over Lords, they approach to her as Redyue speaks her language to Gaim, while Demushu fought the Armored Rider as Gaim tries to talk with them before they retreat. As Demushu was wounded by Baron's attack, Redyue told the Over Lord to retreat telepathically. During Demushu's raid onto the place where Yggdrasill scientists are while searching for Baron, Redyue took one of the scientist's non-Blade cutting version of the Sengoku Driver belt. After Demushu enters Zawame, Redyue approach to Sigurd and Zangetsu Shin as the Riders started to attack the Over Lord. Overpowered by the Riders, she surrenders and send Sid and Mitsuzane to the location of the Forbidden Fruit. Once in the ruins, after Sid leaves to search for the fruit, Mitsuzane already realized that she sets a trap, which led to Redyue developing an interest to the boy. She went to Rosyou as Redyue told him that she would aid Demushu, which he accepts. She took Sid's hat from Takatora as she gave it to Mitsuzane, telling him that they need a different plan to steal the Forbidden Fruit. While walking, Inves started to follow them as Redyue reveals to Mitsuzane that she wants to live somewhere that has light and noise once she has the Forbidden fruit in her hands. Redyue opens the Crack, which have the Helheim's plants invade Yggdrasill Tower, meaning that the company would be helpless. When Redyue in the Yggdrasill Tower, she was interested in gadget and she finally has a new toy. She also makes a pact with Mitsuzane and decides to teamwork with him. She later orders Dyudyuonshu to help Mitsuzane in killing Kouta. However, the plans were all failed. After staying for a long time in Earth, Redyue finally knows about gadget's mechanics and brings a laptop to Rosyuo. She did that to convince Rosyuo that they can revive his wife with Earth's technology. However, it was secretly for Redyue to claim the forbidden fruit. Though, she gained Rosyuo's trust and gained a new subordinate, Grinsha. When she returns to Zawame, she finds a stressed Mitsuzane and reassures him that she will keep their promise. Later, Redyue broadcasts to the world that they will open thousands Cracks and make Earth becomes the second Helheim in one year. Despite Mitsuzane's protest, Redyue only claims she was bluffing and she only wants to see humanity's response. After saving Grinsha and witnessing Gaim Kiwami Arms, she then tells Gaim and Baron that humans are really cruel and that the world has turned their back on Japan and Zawame City. Revealing that missiles have been deployed to destroy Zawame City to stop Helheim's invasion, she reveals to them a glimpse of Rosyuo's powers as he stops the missiles and reduces them into ashes in a single slash. Abilities Though not much is known, but so far Redyue possessed the ability to emit powerful sonic waves which inflicts tremendous pain at the target, using the kinetic backlash of the wave's force or affecting their hearing, making it even worse for Gaim when donning the Jimber Peach Arms since it grants him superhuman hearing. She also can open a Crack anywhere she wants or even reopened a closed Crack, such as Yggdrasill's Sacred Tree's Crack. However, just like Mitsuzane, she doesn't want to battle the opponent head-to-head and prefer to backstab them from behind. Personality Unlike Demushu, Redyue is more calm and calculative. She also rarely picks a fight and chooses to attack enemies passively. As shown, she lets Demushu fight Kouta, while she herself just only assaults Kouta with his sonic waves. She also likes to learn new languages, like when she learned Japanese. However, Redyue also has a very dark personality. She likes any type of entertainment and will do nothing when she sees a form of entertainment. As shown, she just did nothing when Kouta was beaten up by Demushu. She viewed Kouta as a "toy" sent for their amusement and although she spared him, Redyue just wanted to see Kouta entertain them more the next time they meet. Like her human Rider counterpart from Earth, Mitsuzane, she is also very manipulative, especially up to something in obtaining the Forbidden Fruit from Rosyuo behind his back, using people like Sid to do her dirty work. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 26: Baron's Genesis Transformation! **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 29: The Over Lord King **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 35: Mitchy's Ark Behind the scenes Portrayal Redyue is voiced by , who previously voiced the Oct Imagin in Kamen Rider Den-O.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203434_2163.html Her suit actor is currently unknown. Etymology The origin of her name "レデュエ" might be coming from " ひすい", means "Emerald" in Japanese. This is shadowing that all of her kind, which are Green Inves, resemble jade statues. Notes *According to "The Masked Rider EX: Official Rider Magazine Volume 01", Redyue's gender is confirmed to be female despite her voice actor being male.http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:2EwvfLL.jpg **Because of this, she is the third General type Kaijin to have an opposite gender voice actor, the other two being Kamen Rider Fourze's Scorpio & Virgo Horoscope-type Zodiarts. Language Redyue and the other Over Lords seemingly have their own language. This is similar to the Gurongi Language from Kamen Rider Kuuga, the Undead from Blade and Fangire from Kiva, in which an enemy faction has its own language that the Japanese do not understand. As with the Gurongi, Japanese subtitles aren't provided for Redyue's speech, it is unknown if they will be provided in a later release such as a TV rerun or DVD release. But later, Redyue learned and spoke Japanese by herself just like the Gurongis, despite her lacking proper grammar in her speech. References Category:Inves Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Generals Category:Leader